guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lina
Lina, Protector Henchman Nation: Ascalon Profession: Monk, specializing in Protection Prayers Armament: Staff Available for hire from Amnoon Oasis onwards. Location *Crystal Desert (all towns and outposts) *Shiverpeak Mountains (southern parts only) **Camp Rankor **Copperhammer Mines **Deldrimor War Camp **Droknar's Forge **Ice Caves of Sorrow **Iron Mines of Moladune **Marhan's Grotto **Port Sledge **The Granite Citadel **Thunderhead Keep *Ring of Fire Islands (all towns and outposts) Skills used Prophecies * * * (Elite) * * * Eye of the North * * * * * * * Evaluation Individually, Lina has as little chance of surviving as Alesia. She also tends to stand right next to the warriors to heal them and this places her at great risk; often she'll end up tanking while she tries to heal. Combined with Alesia (or later on Mhenlo) however, they do a great job of healing and protecting each other and the party. Considering Lina's eagerness to be the party tank, try to keep her towards the back of the party when engaging mobs. Lina will try to resurrect an NPC monk first if the party contains no player monks and all NPC monks are dead. Even if Lina and one other player is alive, and the corpse of the other NPC monk is far away, she tends ignore the other dead players. One may have to personally lead her to the other monk so she can cast resurrect before she will move on to other party members. Pros *Has Aegis. *A fairly reliable protector. *Can resurrect. Cons *Has the same resurrection issues as Alesia and Mhenlo. She will at times opt to resurrect when party members are taking heavy damage, resulting in one death becoming several deaths. Most annoying is that, at times, both her and Alesia/Mhenlo, will attempt to resurrect the fallen member, leaving the party completely without monk support for the duration. This has been somewhat alleviated by the other henchmen using their Resurrection Signets, but unfortunately, if she starts using Restore Life, she will not stop until the skill activation time is completed regardless of the fact that the dead ally has been resurrected already. *Generally poor movement decisions. *Restore Life is not nearly as effective on a protection henchman as compared to a healer henchman, as higher Healing Prayers results in higher health and energy after resurrection. Dialogue :"The only thing worse than standing next to a resurrection shrine all day has got to be dragging myself through snow, swamps, and deserts chasing after you. When I promised Priestess Rashenna that I'd come protect you, I didn't think I'd be making a lifelong commitment." Quotes Idle quotes in the Shiverpeak Mountains: *''"A fire would be nice."'' *''"Can we get this show on the road?"'' *''"I hear the mountain is crawling with Stone Summit."'' *''"I look forward to warmer climes."'' *''"I wonder if we'll ever have snow in Ascalon again?"'' *''"This place is so quiet. I don't trust it."'' Idle quotes in the Crystal Desert: *''"There is something very beautiful about a desert. The sheer vastness of it…"'' *''"The sand feels good between my toes."'' *''"So many dead."'' *''"The spirits of the dead are many in this place."'' *''"This place must be cursed, else why have so many been drawn here only to die?"'' Idle quotes in the Ring of Fire Islands: *''"All my life I never dreamed such a place could exist."'' *''"Dwayna help us. This place frightens me."'' *''"I'd really like to go home now."'' Battle quotes: *''"Dwayna's blessings be upon us."'' *''"Evil cannot bide the light for long."'' *''"The powers of light protect us."'' *''"These creatures are pitiful in Dwayna's eyes."'' *''"Don't panic."'' Notes *Her last name used to be Esrevni. When reversed, it spells "Inverse"; an obvious reference to Lina Inverse, a character from the anime and manga series Slayers. *Henchman Lina is likely not the same character as Lina the Healer encounted in pre-Searing. See that article's notes section for some points. An argument that gives credence to the possibility is that there are several other characters that had their looks changed after the Searing. Lina the Protector henchman mentions "standing next to a Resurrection Shrine" all day when spoken to in an outpost. This might give weight to the argument that Lina the Healer and Lina the Protector henchman are, in fact, the same person. However, many other Academy Monks were seen standing next to Resurrection Shrines in pre-Searing Ascalon. Category:Henchmen (Prophecies)